Thriller!
by gothina234
Summary: Reid dancing to thriller. Morgan and a camera. The team discovers that Reid does indeed have some moves. For LaRieNGuBleR. One shot


**Hey everyone, I'm sorry for how late this one shot is. Been in bed feeling very poorly. Caught up on my sleep at least. This one shot is LaRieNGuBleR (hope i spelt that right, sorry if I didn't)**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid stood watching as he filled out some paperwork at the morgue. He had helped with a few of the autopsy's and had somehow found himself in the morgue filling out paperwork, he watched as a few morgue assistants began to argue from the morgue downn the hall, he jumped slightly when the sound of Micheal Jackson's Thriller boomed down the hall. Reid wheeled to the door on his chair to look into the morgue, he looked and saw the door was open and two morgue assistants were trying to dance. Reid watched their movements and immediately realised that they were not dancing correctly. He had mastered the Thriller dance many years ago. Reid couldn't help the small giggle that came from him as he watched one the two fall down. Reid couldn't help himself as he dropped his pen and made his way down to the corridor to the morgue. He knocked on the door and smiled at the assisants, both who looked very young.

"I'm so sorry, was the noise disturbing you?" the female assistant apologised as she turned down the music.

"Why are you dancing to Thriller?" Reid asked.

"We are getting married in a few weeks and we want to do the thriller dance but we keep messing up," the male assistant said. "We're practicing in here because it had the space."

"I can help you if you want, I mastered the Thriller dance when I was a child," Reid smiled at them.

"Please, we would be so grateful," the assitant smiled.

**Morgan**

"What is taking Reid so long down there? He should be finished by now," Morgan huffed unhappily as he looked at his watch again.

"I don't know Morgan. Go down and see if he has finished," Hotch said before putting his phone to his ear and turning away. Morgan placed his bag on the chair next to Emily and made his way down to the morgue, he briefly flashed a hot nurse a smile before finally turning into the morgue area. He smiled slightly when he heard Micheal Jackson's Thriller from down the corridor. He turned the corner but quickly stepped back and hid from around the corner. He hid and open his mouth at the sight in front of him.

He watched as Reid danced the thriller dance, his feet sliding to the music. Morgan quickly whipped out his phone and started to record Reid, he knew that he had to show this to Garcia. Reid started swinging his side to side to the music causing Morgan to let out a small hysterical laugh at seeing the usually shy genius dancing out his heart.

"I am so tempted to put this on youtube," Morgan whispered to himself.

**The Jet**

Reid walked into the jet and found the team all preoccupied with their individual tasks, he couldn't understand the small smirk that was on all their faces. Reid took his seat and waited for for the jet to take off. Once the jet had taken off, he unbuckled his seatbelt and had a nice long stretch.

"Hey Reid, do you want to come over tonight and watch a movie," Morgan smiled at Reid.

"Yeah sure, what movie were you thinking about?" Reid said back. Morgan turned the laptop in front of him around to face Reid.

"I was thinking maybe something like a thriller," Morgan smirked at him before pressing a button on his laptop. Reid felt every part of his body feel embarassed as he watched a video play on the screen of him dancing back at the morgue. The rest of the team erupted in a roar of laughter as they continued to watch Reid dance on teh video.

"Who knew that pretty boy had some moves?" Morgan said as the video ended, the entire team clapped their hands to appluad the now red face Reid.

"I can't believe you recorded me doing that," Reid said before getting up to get himself a cup of coffee.

"How can you say that? How could I pass up a the chance to capture you on film dancing to thriller?" Morgan chuckled.

"Do you know any other moves?" JJ said with a smile on her face.

Reid turned around to face the team.

"Only the moonwalk," Reid smiled at them before he started to moonwalk into the kitchen area.

**Hope that was okay. Pleas review**


End file.
